Factions
Overview #As of May 2019, there are thirteen known factions holding at least one robot. #On the Facebook page of Walking War Robots, this picture was released, showing each robot currently available in-game at the time. There are a total of eight possible factions: *'TMC' (Transatlantic Military Corporation): This group consists of one light robot, one medium robot, and two heavy robots. *'RUS' (Russian Empire): This faction is made up of a light robot, two medium robots, and one heavy robot. *'GER' (Neue Ordnung): The Neue Ordnung is made up of two light robots, one medium robot, and one heavy robot. *'FFA' (Freedom Fighter's Alliance): As of update 1.5.1, this group only officially features a medium robot (and an unaffiliated light robot.) *'PRC' (People's Republic of China): This group has 3 robots, one light, one medium, and one heavy. All 3 of these robots can fly while having some sort of modification to their flight ability. *'BAF' (British Armed Forces): A faction with one light robot, one medium robot, and one heavy robot. All have physical shields built into the design and resemble the knights of old. *'JSDF' (Japanese Self-Defense Force) The name is theorized, but this faction produces one quadrupedal medium robot and one quadrupedal heavy robot. *'USA'(United States of America) This faction produces one light, medium and heavy "gunslinger" robots, who are named after famous Wild Western cowboys. *'KOR' (Korea) This organization consists of three medium robots, all with the ability to charge two Dashes. *'Imperium Faction' (Unofficial) This potential faction includes three medium robots, two with the Descend ability, and one with the Helldive ability. *'Alien Invasion' These 3 medium robots are enormous threats to the robots and the people on Earth due to their unique ability to suppress enemy weapons. *'Greek Pantheon' This faction introduces 3 medium robots with similar unique abilities; a built-in absorption shield and built-in weapons. *'Ragnarok Squad' A faction that features 3 robots, all with an ability named Shapeshift that consists of two different ability modes. *'Unaffiliated' These robots are not currently in a faction. What Is Your Favorite Faction? TMC RUS GER FFA BAF USA JSDF KOR TMC - Transatlantic Military Corporation Destrier.png|'Destrier'|link=Destrier Patton.png|'GL. Patton'|link=Patton Griffin.png|'Griffin'|link=Griffin Fury.png|'Fury'|link=Fury #The Transatlantic Military Corporation is most likely centered in North America and Western Europe. Based on the names of the robots (e.g. General Patton), it is safe to conclude that they are probably centered around English-speaking (or Anglo-Saxon) nations. It is probable that these nations banded together into a capitalistic business that makes money by developing, manufacturing, and selling arms, as well as keeping a self-defense force of War Robots. #Based on the types of robots maintained by the TMC's military, it seems that they focus on heavy assault; the general repetition of hardpoint types seems to be aimed at mass-mounting each robot with the same weapon to focus specifically on one type of combat. Also, TMC robots seem to focus on outgunning their opponents, with this alliance sporting several bots notable in their firepower categories. Another notable detail is the Rhino may be speculated to be in this faction, although this is unconfirmed: * The Gl. Patton used to be the only robot to sport 4 light hardpoints and be able to fire all 4 at once. A recent update introduced the robot Blitz, which is the second robot to have 4 light hardpoints that can be used at once, and another dragon robot Ao Qin recently introduced also wields four light hardpoints. * The Griffin currently is one of the 2 Heavy bots with the Jump ability. The other is the Inquisitor, which also has stealth attributed to it. * The Griffin also has the same hardpoints as that of the Rhino. * Fury sports three heavy hardpoints at once, bringing the most firepower of any bot (tied with the Butch). However, it has more instant damage potential, due to its ability to fire all three at the same time, whilst the Butch has to use its Quick Draw ability, which has a long cooldown. What Is Your Favorite Of This Faction Destrier Gl.Patton Griffin Fury RUS - Russian Empire Cossack.png|'Cossack'|link=Cossack Vityaz.png|'Vityaz'|link=Vityaz Rogatka.png|'Rogatka'|link=Rogatka Natasha.png|'Natasha'|link=Natasha #The Russian Empire is most likely centered in Russia and a portion of Eastern Europe. Based on the names of the robots (e.g. Vityaz, from Latvian), the nations of the Russian Empire are probably closely associated with Russia in terms of economics and physical distances. #Based on the types of robots operated by the Russian Empire, they seemingly emphasize versatility; the variety of hardpoints offered means that robots armed with long-range artillery can also be equipped with short-range weapons to defend against any situations that require closing with the enemy. Additionally, the Russian Empire builds the only medium and light robots that are capable of jumping, each with a relatively short cooldown that further supports the idea of tactical diversity. The armor and speed of these robots seem to be quite balanced as well compared to the weight of their armaments; the Vityaz and Rogatka are excellent examples of this mentality in design. #Notable records these robots possess: * Cossack is a relatively fast light bot, with a top speed of 58 km/h plus jumping ability. * Vityaz falls in 2nd place to Boa for top medium speed with a Heavy hardpoint, coming in at 42 km/h. * Rogatka is the fastest medium bot, with a top speed of 60 km/h. It is also the fourth-fastest bot. * Natasha is the only robot to sport two Heavy and two Light hardpoints. What Is Your Favorite Of This Faction Cossack Vityaz Rogatka Natasha GER - Neue Ordnung Schutze.png|'Schutze'|link=Schutze Gepard.png|'Gepard'|link=Gepard Boa.png|'Boa'|link=Boa Leo.png|'Leo'|link=Leo #The Neue Ordnung (New Order) probably contains Germany and parts of Southern Europe. It most likely shares its western border with the TMC and its eastern border with the Russian Empire. Bots belonging to this faction are based around real-world German armored vehicles, and previously sported German Iron Cross decals which were removed from the bots in update 1.4.0. #From the types of robots created by the Neue Ordnung, it seems that they focus on using slower, heavier robots in combination with faster, well-armed light robots that are armed with a combination of close-range and long-range weapons. The ability of German robots with heavy hardpoints (except Gepard and Shutze) capable of mounting multiple lighter armaments stresses that these robots are strongest when utilizing weapons of similar ranges, but different weapons types (such as a Leo with a Thunder and 3xPinatas or a Boa with a Thunder and a Taran) to keep enemies on their toes. This manufacturer claims some notable records in its category: *The Boa is the most durable medium robot in terms of maximum HP, topping out at 204,000 HP at max. It is also the fastest medium bot with one Heavy hardpoint, with a top speed of 42 kph at max. * The Leo was the first robot introduced that had a maximum HP over 200,000, coming in with 226,000 HP at max level, and buffed to 244,000 in update 5.0. Before the introduction of Raijin, Leo held the record for the highest HP of any bot. *The Gepard is currently the most well-armed light robot available (in terms of similar light robots), sporting three light hardpoints (one less than the Jesse). It has more instant damage potential and is more durable than the Jesse, despite having only 3 and not 4 Light weapons, as the Jesse can only use 2 at any one time. *Blitz bears a striking resemblance to the old Gepard design, and its name originated from the German word for "Lightning". *The Schutze is the only light robot capable of hosting a heavy hardpoint and is also the most durable with a max HP of 93,000. It also is the only robot aside from Cossack to have only one hardpoint of any kind. *None of the GER robots have abilities. It is the only full faction to have robots with no abilities. However, their main strength is their uncommon durability and firepower. *This faction is also the only one to have all of its robots redesigned. What Is Your Favorite Of This Faction Schutze Gepard Boa Leo FFA - Freedom Fighter's Alliance Golem.png|'Golem'|link=Golem *Because of its only robot's name's roots in Jewish folklore, as well as the Hebrew markings on the previous Golem model, the FFA may be centered around Israel. However, due to the game only having one definitive robot available for the FFA, it is unknown whether other countries belong to this faction. *There was a prototype of a bot with the same color scheme as a Golem, it might be another FFA bot. However, it never made it into production. It was a heavy bot called the Robespierre, was slower than Natasha, equipped with 1 Heavy, 2 Medium, and 1 Light hardpoints. It never made its way to the live server. This may be because of its extremely high firepower. *Based on the only definite robot currently available, FFA robots seem to sacrifice armor for large amounts of firepower and a decent speed; the Golem shares a similar weapons loadout with the German Leo but with a little over half the hitpoints and a considerably better speed. *The Golem holds the record of being the only robot to have one of each type of hardpoint: light, medium and heavy. PRC - People's Republic of China Ao Qin.png|'Ao Qin'|link=Ao Qin Ao Guang.png|'Ao Guang'|link=Ao Guang Ao Jun.png|'Ao Jun'|link=Ao Jun Based on the name, it can be safely assumed that the PRC is centered around East Asia, specifically China. The PRC is the name for China's government in real life. *The PRC was announced on Pixonic's Facebook page but didn’t have any robots in the store until Update 4.7.0. *There was false speculation that the Inquisitor robot may be a possible robot for this faction, but its in-game description states that it belongs to an extremist religious faction, bordering on the fanatical, which ruled the PRC out. *The three PRC robots are as follows: Ao Guang, Ao Qin, and Ao Jun. The Ao Qin is available for Gold while the Ao Guang is can also be acquired with components and the Ao Jun can only be bought with components. *These robots all seem to emphasize good mobility and offense, with their abilities granting them increased speed and extra firepower, as well as temporary and limited damage resistance to compensate for their under-average health. The emphasis placed on speed, firepower, and a relatively small profile is similar to the armoured vehicles used by the Chinese military in real life. What is your opinion on the Ao Jun, Ao Guang and Ao Qin? Balance breaking Overpowered Powerful Average Weak What is your favourite PRC robot? Ao Jun Ao Guang Ao Qin BAF - British Armed Forces Gareth.png|'Gareth'|link=Gareth Galahad.png|'Galahad'|link=Galahad Lancelot.png|'Lancelot'|link=Lancelot #The BAF is a faction which seems to be only made up of Britain and possibly the rest of the UK. Although it was not confirmed as a faction the Facebook page for WWR states that the British Armed Forces ordered the construction of three robots: One light, one medium, and one heavy. All robots in this category have physical shields. #The British Armed Forces have three robots commissioned: Gareth, Galahad, and Lancelot. They hold a decent trail of firsts: *The Gareth is the first light robot with any sort of shielding. It has a max HP of 80,000 and has a speed of 64 kph. Its shield's max health is 160,000 hp. It is the only other light robot that has roughly the same firepower capabilities as the Gepard, wielding one medium and one light hardpoint. Its ability, Phalanx Mode, slows the robot down by 20% and brings its shield to the front of the robot's body, defending against bullets and energy weapons, but rocketry is a weak point. Firepower and movement (except the -20% speed), unlike either Rhino or Raijin respectively, is not altered during Phalanx Mode. *The Galahad is the first medium robot with physical shielding. It is the third-fastest medium robot available, with a top speed of 50 kph, making it only slightly slower than the Doc, which has 51 kph. The shield's max is 199,000 hp. This robot does have a glaring weakness, however. At max, it only has 120,000 HP, making it the weakest medium robot second to only Carnage. Unfortunately, it also has a firepower disadvantage in tougher robot fights, only wielding one medium hardpoint and two light hardpoints. Its ability, Phalanx Mode, slows the robot down by 20% and brings its shield to the front of the robot's body, defending against bullets and energy weapons, but rocketry is a weak point. Firepower and movement (except for the -20% speed), unlike either Rhino or Raijin respectively, is not altered during Phalanx Mode. *The Lancelot is the third Heavy robot with a physical shield(s). It has a max HP of 170,000 and has a top speed of 30 kph, and is the first and only Heavy robot with the Rush ability. The three frontal shield's max HP is 102,000 each section. It is one of the 3 robots to wield one heavy hardpoint and two medium hardpoints, the others being the Inquisitor and Fenrir. Unlike the Rhino or the Raijin, the shield is always active, requiring no toggles of any kind to activate. It has excellent firepower, even for a heavy robot. It is also the second most wide and bulky robot in the game, second only to the Raijin. It also has the most amount of shields attached to this robot (3 shields). What Is Your Favorite Of This Faction Gareth Galahad Lancelot JSDF - Japanese Self Defense Force Fujin.png|'Fujin'|link=Fujin Raijin.png|'Raijin'|link=Raijin #The JSDF is a theoretical faction to which the Raijin and Fūjin robots belong to. The JSDF is an actual military force in real life as well. #The reason why the Japanese faction is theorized to be the JSDF is because the Japanese bots, the Raijin and Fujin, both focus on defensive and positional warfare, suggesting that they are being used to defend a territory rather than trying to capture territories. Because of this, it can be suggested that the JSDF is trying to avoid WR's great war and accepts isolationist policies rather than war-hawking. #Robots in this section hold several records to themselves: *The Fūjin is the first medium quadrupedal robot in WWR. It is also one of three medium robots that can go toe to toe with the Griffin and Rhino in pure firepower, the other two being the Haechi and Bulgasari; it is the first robot to carry 3 medium hardpoints. It has a unique skill called Sentry (Mode), in which it trades off the use of its legs to elevate its tower and activate its built-in Ancile shield. Even the shield is a marked improvement over the standard Ancile. While having a higher max health than a single Ancile (75,000 for an Ancile vs. 134,000 max HP for the Fujin's energy shield), it is the only shield that regenerates at 5% of the shield's max health a second, outperforming the Ancile's 1% per second. It also has a 20% minimum shield activation limit, whereas the Ancile needs to be at 10% to activate. *The Raijin is the first heavy quadrupedal robot in WR. It is the second heavy robot to carry a physical shield on its back, as well as the second robot to have two heavy hardpoints. It holds the record for the second most durable robot in the game, with an extreme 250,000 HP at max, with Invader coming in first position. The shield has a durable 180,000 HP in each half of the shield, but since the halves are so close to each other, they typically receive roughly equal amounts of damage. It is not uncommon for one side to be lost before the other, however. Its unique ability, called Bastion, is similar to its smaller counterpart by raising the legs, disabling movement and boosting it's firepower by 30%, making this robot very powerful, even rivaling the Fury. Activation puts the shield in front of the robot, making it a highly durable combat robot. The Raijin is suitable for many roles and is very versatile, having effective setups for almost all situations. It is the only robot with the ability to increase it's firepower (by 30%). What Is Your Favorite Of This Faction Fujin Raijin USA - United States of America Jesse.png|'Jesse'|link=Jesse Doc.png|'Doc'|link=Doc Butch.png|'Butch'|link=Butch #Commonly referred to as the "swap bots", the American bots are capable of swapping out one weapon set for another. Weapons will still reload when unswapped, however, you cannot place shields of any kind on these swap points. #Interestingly, these bots are named after Wild West Outlaws, eschewing the tradition of the American Army naming their military vehicles after famous American generals: * The Butch has four heavy hardpoints divided into two sets of two heavies each. * The Doc has four medium hardpoints divided into two sets of two mediums each. * The Jesse has four light hardpoints divided into two sets of two lights each. What Is Your Favorite Of This Faction Jesse Doc Butch KOR - Korea Kumiho.png|'Kumiho'|link=Kumiho Haechi.png|'Haechi'|link=Haechi Bulgasari.png|'Bulgasari'|link=Bulgasari #Often referred to as the "dash bots", these 3 bots all have the dash ability which allows them to travel extremely fast for a split second, though they cannot clear obstacles or push other bots. They are generally slightly fragile for their class, but powerful. Each bot wields only medium hardpoints. This is the first faction to contain bots that hold only one type of weapon (medium), and the second Faction to all have the same type of Ability. The Bulgasari has the second most durable physical shield in the game and is one of the most durable medium robots. #Each bot is based on a mythical Korean creature: * Kumiho is a nine-tailed fox * Haechi is a mythical creature resembling a lion with a horn on its head * Bulgasari is an extremely tough, iron eating behemoth whose "body is a bear's, nose is an elephant's, eye is a rhino's, fur is of needles, tail is a cow's, and leg is a tiger's," though it moreso resembles an armored dragon in most interpretations. What is your favorite Korean robot? Kumiho Bulgasiri Haechi Note: Bulgasari is spelled wrongly in the poll, however, please do not fix it as this will reset the poll's votes. Imperium Faction (Unofficial Name) Mercury.png|'Mercury'|link=Mercury Spectre.png|'Spectre'|link=Spectre Inquisitor.png|'Inquisitor'|link=Inquisitor *These robots are placed in this faction due to the similar design features and abilities. The Imperium faction (an unofficial name given by the wiki) likely originates from France due to that being the region where the Inquisition was founded. It is named the "Imperium Faction" due to its robots being similar to the designs of that of the Imperium of Man in the table-top game "Warhammer40k". *All 3 of these bots have the Descend ability which puts them into stealth while jumping and for 5 seconds after landing (apart from the Spectre, which only remains in Stealth for 2 seconds). This is considered an upgraded jump, although with the drawback of a longer cooldown. The Mercury has a slight variation of this ability. Upon landing, it deals damage to robots in a radius around it. It also can drop directly down during its jump at any time. What is your favorite robot from this faction? Inquistor Spectre Mercury Healer Robots Mender.png|'Mender'|link=Mender Weyland.png|'Weyland'|link=Weyland These robots are part of an unnamed faction. They are both the only robots who have an ability that can heal allies, until update 5.0 which introduced Tyr, a Ragnorak Squad Shapeshifter robot capable of constant healing. The Mender gets damage resistance, a speed boost, and 3 healing pulses on a cooldown, while the Weyland has constant healing while the ability is active, at the cost of becoming immobile. What is your favorite robot from this faction? Mender Weyland Alien Invasion Blitz.png|'Blitz'|link=Blitz Rayker.png|'Rayker'|link=Rayker Invader.png|'Invader'|link=Invader When 3 new robots joined the great iron war, many suspected they were an alien faction due to their strange appearance and abilities. Each of these bots has a red "eye" or set of eyes that suppresses enemy bots and lowers their damage output for a short time: *Blitz fires a wide arc 3 times in a short-range, suppressing any bots hit by those arcs, activates an aegis shield, and gets a significant speed boost for a short time, tearing through enemies with its 4 light hardpoints. *Invader jumps very far at a lower angle than the other jump or descend bots, and upon landing, suppresses enemies in a radius. It is also currently the most durable robot in the game, with 305,000 HP. *Rayker can 3 volleys of 5 weak laser blasts that deals a little damage but can suppress enemies from 600 meters away. It is one of the more agile robots in the game as well. What is your opinion on the Blitz, Rayker and Invader? Balance breaking Overpowered Powerful Average Weak What is your favourite robot from this faction? Invader Rayker Blitz Greek Pantheon Ares.png|'Ares'|link=Ares Hades.png|'Hades'|link=Hades Nemesis.png|'Nemesis'|link=Nemesis #The Pantheon is a group of three Robots with origins in Greece. They are all named from various Greek Gods; Ares, God of War; Hades, God of Death; and Nemesis, the Goddess of Retribution. #Each Greek robot can activate an impenetrable, invincible shield at varying durations of time (depending on the robot) and fire a payload of deadly built-in ammunition during that period. The shield duration is exactly half of the ability reload time: *Hades fires a powerful Kinetic Cannon *Ares decimates enemies with four energy autocannons *Nemesis fires a barrage of rockets to overwhelm foes. What is your opinion on the Pantheon? Balance breaking Overpowered Powerful Average Weak What is your favourite robot from this faction? Ares Hades Nemesis Ragnarok Squad Loki.png|'Loki'|link=Loki Tyr.png|'Tyr'|link=Tyr Fenrir.png|'Fenrir'|link=Fenrir What is your favorite robot from this faction? Loki Tyr Fenrir *The Ragnarok Squad is a group of three robots with origins in Norse Mythology. They are all named from various Norse gods; Loki, God of Trickery; Tyr, Son of Odin; Fenrir, A monstrous wolf, also a son of Loki. *Each Ragnarok Squad robot can shapeshift into two different modes; Loki with the ability to activate a mode that allows permanent stealth; Tyr with a mode that allows healing of itself and ally robots, as well as a offensive mode that give the Tyr protection from energy-based weapon (via a physical shield); Fenrir with a mode that gain Aegis shield protection, as well as a more offensive orientated mode that grants damage resistance to all enemy weapons. Unaffiliated This is currently a place for bots of unconfirmed factions. This faction could be a company, for example, Robots Engineering Division INC. #The current members are the Rhino, Carnage, Stalker, Strider, Hellburner, Pursuer, Hover, Raven, Falcon, Bulwark... #The robots in this category hold a quite several records for themselves as they were the first bots released costing WP except for the Roboduck which was a prank and cannot be bought: *The Rhino’s armament is identical to the Griffin's, but holds four unique records: It is tied for the slowest bot in the game (with the Lancelot), but can also be the fastest heavy, at a speed of 60 kph thanks to its ability, Assault Mode. It is the first heavy bot with built-in physical shielding, and still holds the record for the most durable physical shield, absorbing a maximum of 241,000 damage before breaking. *The Carnage is the first robot to be introduced with a built-in Ancile shield, as well as the first robot to be shipped with the Rush ability, allowing it to be the third fastest robot in the entire game during activation (second place is the Pursuer at 99 k/hr and first is the Hellburner, with a top speed at a whopping 120 k/hr). However, it is tied with the Gl. Patton for the worst max base speed (40), and has the worst base health (114,000) out of any medium robot. This can leave the Carnage extremely vulnerable if not played properly. *The Stalker has the third-highest max HP (90,000) out of the light bot class (Schutze is only 3,000 more and Jesse is 3,500 more), as well as being the fastest robot available without the use of abilities (66 km/h), along with the Pursuer. Its somewhat unique ability, called Stealth, removes it from an enemy's targeting systems for 8 seconds. It is effectively invulnerable to most forms of damage during Stealth, especially when fighting bots taller than itself, though the Raijin and Fujin can still hit it. *The Hover has the second-highest max HP (190,000) out of the medium robots, behind only the Boa at 204,000 and has the third-highest max speed (60), tied with the Hellburner. It's unique ability, Glide, allows for it to slowly propel itself into the air at the speed of the robot. The altitude of the jump depends on how long the ability button is pressed, making the robot fly higher as the button is held down longer. After landing, the user must wait for 7 seconds before the ability can be used again, no matter the amount of fuel left. *The Hellburner is a bigger version of Schutze, having 1 heavy and 1 light hardpoint. Its ability, Overload, when activated, grants the robot a 100% speed boost for 5 seconds before detonating, causing damage to all enemies around the Hellburner. When the robot is destroyed, the ability is triggered with half the amount of damage and no delay. This robot is the fastest robot in-game with its ability, reaching a stunning 120 km/h at max. *The Pursuer is a bigger version of Stalker, having 3 light hardpoints. Its ability hunt is stealth but having a 33% speed boost for 10 seconds. It is the fastest robot in the game, second only at the Hellburner, when using the ability, coming at an astonishing 87.34 km/h when maxed. The Strider is likely based on the Kumiho due to its small stature and blistering speed. The little guy has a Heavy and two Light hardpoints, allowing for incredible close-range power. With a max of 5 Dash Charges, the Strider can quickly plow into the enemy and wreak havoc if equipped with an Avenger or Exodus w/ Gusts on the light hardpoints. *The Raven is a Griffin with two Jump Charges, which allows the robot to have the single greatest Jump distance out of all others. With the same versatility as the beloved (and somewhat despised) Griffin, this bot is very well-rounded. Slap anything on it (as long as it syncs well), and this robot may just out-perform all others. *The Falcon is a robot that does not mirror any other robot in any way. While it may have three heavy hardpoints, it only uses one most of the time while having a Damage Reduction skill active. However, its ability, Fangs Out, allows it to unholster the other two heavy weapons on its back like wings and drop the Damage Reduction skill. You also can Jump while Fangs Out is active. *The Bulwark is a recalling point to the game's old meta; a time where slower, heavily armored robots reigned supreme. While those days may have passed, the Bulwark manages to stay up there and destroy the new meta with some shiny new toys such as the Ember, Redeemer, and Dragoon. While it may be slower than most, with a top speed of 45 km/h, it does have an Aegis-class Shield, a supercharged Ancile that blocks all damage. Which is your favorite robot? Carnage Stalker Rhino Hover Hellburner Pursuer Falcon Bulwark Raven Strider Category:Lore